


兄弟牌夹心饼干

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 天雷滚滚不介意看
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 21





	兄弟牌夹心饼干

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚不介意看

反常，这对兄弟最近很反常。

不对，他们两个人几乎就没有正常的时候。

先前感冒了就算把鼻子揉红都会拒绝吃药看医生的宫侑，因为晨练的时候打了两个喷嚏居然主动跑去了医务室，早上去了一趟，中午去了一趟，训练以后似乎还有此准备。而消化系统从小到大都十分优秀的宫治，竟然打着吃多了积食的名义连续三天去医务室讨要胃药，同队的队友们表示，体育馆走到那儿的路应该就足够他消食了。

以为这就是全部了吗？

如果两个人又因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的事情扯对方领子的话，先被弄伤的人反而比较开心。

不过有句说句，只是擦破了一点皮的话，自己舔舔也就好了吧。

一切的一切起源于一个月刚开学的时候一次非常非常小的意外。

稻荷崎排球部招新，要举办一场以炫技形式为主的表演赛，即便球队本身足够出名，不过大约是被隔壁篮球部挑衅了，加上北信介也觉得这样没什么问题，所以照例派出了闪闪亮亮的宫双子，然而两个人从教学楼往着体育馆跑的路上，在前面的宫治先不小心绊到了石子没站稳，后面的宫侑又没停住直接扑过来。

为了防止自己被当成人肉垫，宫治反应迅速地凭借够扎实的肌肉向后仰了一下躲开，本来应该和兄弟一起扑街的宫侑摔出了棒球选手抢垒的架势。

故事到这里还没有结束，站在一边的治并没有立马去扶他，而是缓缓地点了点头还鼓起了掌，同时嘴里念着：「漂亮。」

于是结局就是一般人都能猜到的那样，脸颊和手掌都擦破皮流了血的侑从地上翻身弹起来要把治也按到地上去的时候，十分难缠的教头出现了，兄弟俩又立刻成了哥俩好的状态，治还主动地和教头说会送侑去医务室处理一下。

好的，故事从这里就真的进入关键点了。

今年刚刚升入三年级的你今后的目标是进入护理专业，在看到校医张贴的医务室学生助理的海报的时候，原本就是回家部的你二话没说便报了名，刚好你还在假期里上过短期的急救课程，又因为校医暂时去参加教职工会议了，所以开学第一天也是你值班的第一天。

「校医？」

听到了有人问话的声音，站在帘子另一侧的你拉开一点往门口看，是个穿着排球部队服的男生，个子很高，头发染成了很是鲜亮的金色，他手掌撑在桌边上毫不客气地拉开椅子就坐了下来。

「医生正在开教职工会议，我是学生助理，」你走过来，「如果只是擦伤的处理的话还是可以帮忙的。」

他在看到你的瞬间愣住了，然后别过脸咳嗽了两声，装作很是不在乎的样子，抬起手摆了摆说：「这点小事才不用这么娇气地上药。」

如此你便注意到了他手上的伤，拿着急救箱在他旁边的椅子上坐下来，抓过他的手让他把手搁在桌面上，拿着棉签清洁着患处，低着头说：「同学你是排球部的吧，脸不重要的话，手还是很重要的。」

盘好的长发有一绺缓缓垂下来，午后从窗口照射进来的阳光将你的睫毛染成了金色，为了方便上药你的手指正轻轻压在他的小指上，你的手指很很好看，你的手腕很细，你右耳后的一颗痣也长得恰到好处

——总之是，不好，完全看呆了。

「侑你不是说拿个创口贴就走吗，要迟到了。」另一个人走进来开口讲道。

似乎是站在门口等着的人，你刚要抬起头帮着说很快就好的时候突然发现，等等，这两个人，长得好像，不是不是，他们简直是长得一模一样，除了染了不一样的发色，真的好神奇，从来没见过双胞胎的你，露出了有点惊讶的表情。

「知道了。」被称作侑的人没好气地回了一句就要站起来。

「等一下，」你急忙从口袋里拿出随身带的创口贴，按着他的肩膀，踮起脚把它贴在男生擦破的左脸颊上，看着他说道，「这样就好了。」

距离拉近的一瞬间，宫侑闻到了你头发上淡淡的茉莉香味，宫治注意到了侑这一秒钟的反应，才仔细地打量了你一下。

所以你抬起手对着他也挥了挥手，笑着说：「你们快去训练吧，记得跑慢一点不要摔倒了。」

无论是这个笑容还是说话的声音都是浑然天成一般的温柔，口音像是带了些京都腔，整个人的气质都是柔和的，对上你的眼睛的一刻，宫治忘记宫侑已经走出门了，你对着他歪了歪头又笑了一下，他在心里突然想着

——完蛋了，各种意义上的，完蛋了。

你的值班时间是每天中午的午休和下午最后一节课下之后一直到傍晚，因为大部分还是校医在处理，所以你要负责的就是登记一下姓名和收拾一下医务室，当然了更多的时候你和校医两个人都很闲，每到这种时候校医会偷懒在最里面的床上睡觉，而你就坐在外面写功课。

距离第一次见到那对排球部双胞胎过去了两天，午休时侯你又一次在医务室见到了他们之中的一个，是你不知道名字的那一个。

「有助消化的胃药吗？」他敲了敲桌面。

你点了点头还没来得及问校医，那里头躺着的人便已经把药的位置说出来了，在心里叹了一口气，转身爬上一旁的梯子，去够柜子最顶层的药箱，想着下次一定要把东西拿到下面来，校医个子高随便拿，你可是个一米六的普通女生，梯子的轮子活动了两下，你身子也晃了晃，站在下面的人帮你扶住了。

「谢谢，」你单手抱着药箱下来，拿过旁边的册子翻开，「先登记一下姓名班级吧。」

「二年1组，宫治。」他回答的时候似乎没什么表情的样子。

你一边写一边自言自语着：「おさむ啊，さむ念起来真可爱。」

站在桌子前的宫治听着你轻声用京都腔念着他的名字，心里莫名有种自己赢了的错觉，毕竟你还没有叫过侑那家伙的名字。

送走了这位之后的当天下午，另一位也来了，看起来像是感冒了的样子。

「我觉得我状态很不好，」宫侑走进来就拉开椅子坐下，「怎么又是你，校医还是不在啊。」

你皱了皱眉头，兄弟两个的性格好像差得有点大。

「要不先量一下体温吧，」你微笑着，「我还是有在专门学校上课的，所以相信我。」

「找学生顶班的校医真是有够不靠谱的，」他臭着一张脸看向你，「不是量体温的吗？」

「哦，可能需要碰一下你的头发，不要介意。」你拿着电子体温计走过来，弯下腰把他前额的刘海撩上去，按了一下体温计上的测量按钮。

你的手抚上他头发的时候，宫侑觉得刚刚还不头晕的自己现在反而有些晕了。

「没有发烧，但是好像有些烫，你要不要先休息一下一会儿再回去？」看了一眼度数，你松开手，这样说道。

「这点事情怎么影响得到我。」他轻哼了一下站起身走出去。

所以既然如此，那还来做什么，你望着他的背影抽了抽嘴角。

结果第二天相同的情况又出现了一次，第三天又是，你在接连看到两兄弟的时候都有些怀疑自己是不是掉进土拨鼠之日里了，第四天情况有些不一样，来的人下巴上有了一道很轻的血痕，像是和谁争执才留下的，第五天也是一道血痕，不过是在另一个人的下巴上。

你始终不明白，为什么排球部那么多人，受伤的总是宫家兄弟两个人。

比宫治稍微迟钝一些，宫侑大概是在第三天才留意到宫治也连续去了两次医务室的，他在想像他这种每天收粉丝礼物收到手软的稻荷崎新星，怎么摊上你之后，除了装病跑医务室就想不出其他跟你说话的办法了，显然宫治也没有比宫侑好到哪里去，他其实也只是为了去医务室再听你念他的名字而已。

「你的感冒还没好？」晚上妈妈才把房间灯关掉之后，治这么问睡在上铺的侑。

「那你的胃还在痛？」侑立刻反问回去不留一点空间。

「感冒多喝点热水就好了。」治翻了个身。

「你胃痛也是多喝点热水就好了。」侑再次把同样的话抛回去。

「学姐今天又给你量体温了看起来你很开心的样子啊。」治带着些嘲讽的口气。

「她今天又叫你さむ了你看起来也很开心的样子啊。」侑手抓着上铺的栏杆伸头看着下面。

「别学我说话。」治仰着头看侑。

「没学你说话。」侑也低头看着他。

现在的状态宛如幼稚园的两个人看中了同一款玩具而店里只剩下一个的时候，在妈妈提出要买以前必须要先拿到手才能掌握主动权。

于是过了一天，你是这一个月来第一次看到两个人一起到医务室来了，之前两个人的问题总是不一样的，今天倒是很默契地推门进来拉开帘子在一号床和二号床上分别躺下了。

理由是，夜里没睡好头痛来补觉。

好吧，这还是个挺常见的理由，来医务室的学生有一半都是这个目的。

「我喉咙难受，有没有水？」一号床的宫侑这么说。

你应了一声刚准备去倒水的时候，听到二号床的宫治说：「我头痛，有没有止疼药？」

再应了一声，宫侑又说：「我更难受，先拿我的。」

「我痛得头晕了，学姐。」宫治补了一句。

「当然是先拿我的。」宫侑听着像是坐起了身。

「凭什么。」另一边的治也好像起来了。

气氛似乎有些不太对，害怕两个人是不是闹矛盾了的你连忙地用托盘把东西全放好掀开帘子走过去，才站到了两张床之间，托盘便落了地，纸杯的水泼了一地，药片也掉了下来，他们一左一右揽过你，将你按在病床上，小小的一张一米宽的床并排躺着你们三个人，你平躺着，左边是手撑着头侧躺的宫侑，右边是将手臂放在你头后让你枕着的宫治。

你听到他们若无其事地在对话——

「治你困吗？」

「困了。」

「喂，被子在你那儿。」

「动一下，你压着一半了。」

「那么，午安。」

「午安。」

等等，不对，你是公共抱枕吗，被两个人夹在中间，他们两个人的手掌贴在你的腰侧上，如果有一个人稍微抱紧了一点，另一个人又会用力把你往那一边抱一下。

「果然还是茉莉香味的。」侑很是满足地把手又往下移了一点点刚好到了你校服裙腰围的地方。

「学姐果然真的很软。」治用手指轻轻按了一下你腰间的软肉。

总而言之，什么叫做主动权呢，最终玩具还是会变成两个人一起玩的东西，所以说倒不如一开始就规定共同拥有就好了。

敏感过了头。

侑没有想到只是用舌尖轻轻舔了一下耳后的那颗痣你便会不自觉地发出这样的声音，睫毛颤动着，眼睛里盈满了泪水，微红的面颊，好像一切都在诉说着还不足够一般，他甚至觉得自己第一次见到你的时候，自己就在期待着这样的画面。

过于窄小的病床对于三个人来说是真的很勉强的，你便这样躺在了侑的身上，被他自然地圈在怀里的同时他又轻笑了一声咬住了你的耳垂，校服衬衫的下摆从裙子中被拉出来，侧着身子坐在床边的治低下头慢条斯理地解开了你衬衫下方的三个纽扣，手贴在腰的两侧向上抚摸着直到将衣服卷到胸前。

「是这样的吗？」眨了两下眼睛，治的手按在你内衣前面的扣子上，搭扣松开的瞬间你的身体颤抖了一下，极少锻炼的你并没有相当的纤瘦，也因为如此你的皮肤白到像是淡粉色的一样，用手指捏住胸前的两颗，他竟还是那样淡定的神色，对比上你眼神里溢满的泪，反而变得很是羞耻。

「果然很快就立起来了呢，」治感觉就像是在做什么观察作业一样，用中指弹了弹被搓揉到变硬变红的小点，「那么，我就开动了。」

——唔！

含住左乳的同时治仍然没有停下他满足好奇心一般的探索，还有余力忍在喉咙处的声音直接喊了出来，他含糊着像是夸奖你一样地说：「很好听。」

瘫软的身体一瞬间又绷紧了，因为你好像听到了丝袜被从腿根部扯开的撕裂声。

黏黏腻腻舔舐的声音里又混着宫侑那从来不见温柔的提醒：「乱叫什么啊你，我还在这里。」

刚刚还只是咬着耳垂，但当舌头深入到耳朵里的时候，怕痒的你身子缩了起来把头埋在他的臂弯处小声地说着：「不……不要碰那里啊。」

「啊，那就是其他地方可以了。」侑说着话，方才撕开丝袜的动作又变得更不留情了一点，手指用力地按在大腿内侧，发现你忍不住要笑了时候，便像是恶作剧一样地用指腹抚摸了一下又一下，直到你停不下来的颤抖着。

「侑，你过分了。」治不满地揽过你的腰让你坐在了自己的腿上，又顺便把本来就已经在床边沿的侑一脚踹下床。

「喂，明明是你先偷跑的吧。」侑捡起刚刚滑落到地上的你的衣服，再次爬上床来。

「把这里都掐红了的你还好意思说我偷跑吗？」治掀开你的裙摆，硬生生直接将两腿掰开露出大腿内侧，让侑去看你被撕开的丝袜洞内明显的指印。

「说得像是在这里种了一排草莓的你就好意思了，切，」侑用手在你的胸上揉来揉去，「嚯，手感不错。」

「太……太用力了……」你咬住下嘴唇对宫侑这个不温柔的动作做出抗议。

「那就看我。」从后边抱着你的治用手抚过你的脸颊让你转过头来，接着舔舐着被你咬破的下嘴唇，点点血腥味在他的口中散开，你没来得及收回去的舌头与他交缠在一起，这个人做什么都像是在品尝吃的东西一样，温柔的又足够饥饿的。

注意力被宫治吸引走之后不过两秒，宫侑就又干脆将你已经被撕烂的丝袜直接全扯坏了，左手手指挑开底裤边的松紧，右手抓住了你的脚踝将你的腿抬高，一时的紧张你便立刻绷直了脚背。

「居然是小熊图案的，你还真是有够幼稚欸。」侑拿着被他脱下的底裤当着你的面在手里晃了晃，「而且，湿得很厉害嘛。」

见你瞪大了眼睛，治再次加深了又吻住你，还轻声念着：「这次可不会让你有力气呼吸了。」

窒息感与贯穿感同时，你宛如被撕开成了两半。

「治，你看居然已经能放下两根手指了。」大约是完全兴奋起来的侑尾音带着的腔调比原本更明显了，你还听到了相当糟糕的水声，开合着的，又粘腻的，是你自己的身体。

停下了亲吻你的动作的治，从后方很是顺手的用抱着婴儿的姿势让你的两条腿尽力张开，似乎完全不在意自己说的话有多么的令人羞耻一样地淡定开口：「猜拳？」

「猜就猜！」侑把手指一下子全部抽出来，然后在床边站定，朦胧中你注意到了他校服西装裤的拉链处微微拱起来了。

料到了自家兄弟一定会出石头的治很是淡定地出了布，对着侑挑了挑眉毛，治翻身将你按倒在床上，接着伸手从侑那里要来了安全套。

「等……等等！」你话都没能全说完，目测的大小都足以让你吃惊的滚烫的性器便抵上了穴口处。

「我会慢一点的，」他用一只手按着你的两只手，先是没有完全进入，因为看到了你眼角滚出的眼泪，「我会尽量慢一点的。」

结果改了口之后便又进去了一点，性急的侑看不下去了，在治的后背上狠狠拍了一下说：「喂，你在等什么啊。」

「啊嗯！」你弓起背很是不收敛地喊出了声，「太深了，真的，那里真的太……」

你平日里硬是改成标准语的口音在这个时候变成了完完全全的京都腔，迷恋着你的声音的治本来还为了侑的恶作剧有些不满，现在却变得大脑发热了，为了方便听你的声音，他托起你的两条腿让你直起身来跨坐在他的腿上。

这倒是给了侑一点空间，再一次吻上你耳后的痣的时候就不是最开始那么试探性的，慢慢吻下来到了你的肩颈，便是啃咬式的了，牙齿蹭过你的脖子你的肩膀，身下是越发激烈的碰撞声，肩头上又是一阵刺痛。

因为是坐着，所以每一下都能顶到最最深处的位置，就算你再能忍也在止不住的呻吟着，治你的耳边说：「如果学姐的声音再大声一点的话就很好。」

但你身后的侑却用手捂住了你的嘴，放狠话一样地警告道：「叫那么大声给谁听啊。」

「唔？唔！」按得太用力了你喘不上来气只好费力地摇了摇头，治却用更加猛烈地抽插让你把注意力完完全全集中在他的身上，这样的动作也让侑松开了手，「嗯……就要去了——」

身子是宛如泄气一样却完全瘫软下来的，你急促地渴求着氧气一样地呼吸着新鲜空气，腰已经直不起来了，向后倒在侑的身上，两手垂在两侧，头也晕晕乎乎的。

原本就白皙发粉的脸颊被染成了完全的绯色，胸前一起一伏，脱力的你在努力地平复呼吸，生理性的泪水在脸上留下泪痕，嘴唇亦被亲得很是红润，下嘴唇干脆已经肿了起来，像个精致的日本娃娃，若是再听着你那艺妓一般柔软的语音腔调，则更是让人心里发痒。

「你居然把她玩睡着了，」侑把没有力气就要滑下来的你往上又抱了抱，「治你肯定故意的。」

「那就下次猜拳不要输给我，」治俯下身来用指腹抚摸着你的红肿的嘴唇，「是该轻一点的。」

「喂，」侑捏着你坐在他腿上的臀肉，试图想把已经半睡不醒的你叫醒，发现并没有什么用处，「算了，那就不怪我了。」

「侑你这家伙真是……」治微微皱眉，「有够恶劣。」

「彼此彼此。」拉开了裤子的拉链让你以背后对着他的姿势进入，侑昂起头来对着治挑了挑眉头。

  
  
——惊醒了。

宫侑这日直接坐起身的时候看了一眼枕头边的手机，距离第一个闹钟响起的时间还有一个小时，伸手在睡裤的裆部摸了一下，是意料之中的情况。

「侑也醒了？」下铺的治突然开口。

「啊，做了个梦就醒了。」侑用手指按着太阳穴揉了两下，自己的脸颊似乎还有点发烫。

「我做梦梦到你和我猜拳输了。」治有些呆愣愣地坐着。

「我还不信了，」侑掀开被子从上铺爬下来，「凭什么你总是赢！」

「我还是觉得我们先把床单洗了比较好。」治说的是两个人的床单。

侑和他对视了两秒，扭过头去切了一声，耳朵通红。


End file.
